


A Glamorous Death

by Mantonio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And is also much more anime, Gen, Genocide Run, In which Mettaton isn't such an asshole, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantonio/pseuds/Mantonio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A: A much better, more-anime Mettaton NEO fight.</p>
<p>A.A.K.A: A terrible drabble of something that really should be animated, not written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glamorous Death

“T-this is a terrible idea.” Alphys said.

“Worried about me, are you?” Mettaton teased back.

Ever since the human had murdering their way through Waterfall the two of them had been busy. In between excursions to rescue any survivors, tools had to be unpacked and dusty plans examined. Mettaton had insisted upon facing the human themselves before it reached the capital, and for that they wanted some modifications done.

“Y-yes, actually!” Alphys shot back, bolting another plate into the NEO bodywork. “This is ridiculous! Adding the ability to change forms makes you too vulnerable! W-why can’t we just s-s-stay in here?”

Metton frowned. “Stay in here, darling? That’s not what you were saying a little while ago! What happened to all of the wonderful heroics you were pulling off?”

Alphy stopped working for a moment, and her claws trembled.

“You won’t be able to beat it.” Alphys finally whispered. “I don’t want you to die.”

Mettaton shrugged. “You know what’ll happen if I don’t go, dear. We might all die anyway, so I might as well do it on the stage. Besides...” Here they struck a pose. “I won’t lose. Not while my soul burns with the strength of our friendship!”

Alphys blinked up at them, and then giggled. “Ohhh my god, did you just quote anime at me?”

“And you’ll never be able to prove it, senpai.” Mettaton replied, grinning down at her. “Now, let’s add the finishing touches.”

Alphys nodded and picked up the syringe on her work table. It was as long as her forearm, and made of thick glass and tarnished steel. The substance inside floated yet sloshed, like coagulated fog, and was as red as blood.

“A-are you ready?” She asked.

Mettaton nodded, and she emptied the syringe into the port at the base of their spine. They cried out in synthesised pain, which then melted into a laugh as the substance worked its magic.

Purple light leaked out between the seams of their body. The jets on their back burned hotter and bright. Their eyes glowed like miniature suns.

“It’s SHOWTIME!” Mettaton said.

 

=====

 

The human - or, the thing in the shape of a human - was deceptively fast. Its LV levels must have been through the roof, because it expertly ducked and weaved past everything thrown at it without breaking a sweat.

A small part of Mettaton had hoped this whole situation could have ended amicably. Confront the human at the end of the CORE; tell them to stop; intimidate and / or dazzle them. That sort of thing. It wouldn’t have made for action-packed viewing, true, but it would definitely had been easier.

To say that things hadn’t worked out that way would be an understatement. The human had immediately leapt for them, knife gleaming, and when Mettaton retaliated by flying overhead and showering them with energy blasts they didn’t even seem phased.

“You’re pretty good!” Mettaton said. “But can you keep up the pace?”

The shower of blasts became a storm, and then a deluge. Stage lights blared and burnt trails in the metal flooring. Speakers roared and threw walls of sound. If any monsters were still tuning in, they’d be blown away. They’d certainly be able to hear it from as far away as Snowdin, at the very least.

But still the human refused to be hit. They hadn’t even said anything for the entire battle! It was  _ infuriating _ .

And also rather worrying. While the fight was buying time for Alphys to evacuate more monsters - and could still be won yet - Mettaton’s new form was draining power much faster than anticipated. They’d already had to dial back some of their attacks, and had switched constantly hovering overhead to jet-jumping from one end of the arena to the other, but still that little bar in the corner of their vision crept lower and lower.

48%. 42%. 35%. 26%. 14%.

Suddenly there was a crackle of static in Mettaton’s ear, and they could hear Alphys speaking to them. “O-okay, I think  that’s the last one. Everybody’s been evacuated. G-get out of there n-now!”

4%. Not enough.

_ Dammit.  _ Time for Plan B.

“Sorry, darling.” Mettaton said. “There’s been a plot twist. Take good care of the fans for me, would you?”

“T-take care? What are you talking about? Mettaton? DON’T YOU DA-”

Mettaton turned off the communicator and landed. The music stopped playing and the spotlights focused on him as he spoke. “Well, it’s been fun. But I think we’ve run out time.”

The human still did not talk back, but closed the gap and swung the knife. By all rights, it should have just bounced off. Perhaps left a small scratch. But the sheer, evil power behind the attack gouged a trench into Mettaton’s chest and threw them back to the edge of the platform, where they left a dent in the .

“Now darling, I know you’re upset.” Metton said, grimacing at the damage as they forced themselves into sitting up. Their voice was beginning to skip, and red smoke was leaking out of them. 

The human didn’t respond. It was smiling now. It was not a happy smile.

“But don’t worry, the finale is going to be explosive!”

The stage lights flickered off, and THE CORE’s regular lighting rose to reveal that they were covered in bombs. Black cast iron grenades; red dynamite sticks; off-white plastique bricks. All of them duct-taped to the walls and firmly attached to little, softly-beeping black boxes.

The human looked down over the edge of the platform. The explosives continued all the way down to into the darkness.

When the human looked back to Mettaton there was another expression on their face. One of total, hateful rage, with glowing red eyes to match. “That’s cheating!” It shrieked. “You! YOU!”

“Me!” Mettaton agreed, pressing the detonator on their chest. “Sorry darling, no autographs.”

 

=====

 

The explosion was, to put it mildly, enormous. The entirety of Mt Ebott rumbles, and buildings at the edge of the capital were knocked over by the shockwave. Whole chunks of Hotland crumbled, and the scorched back of the MTT Hotel fell off entirely (bringing much distress to Burgerpants, who still hadn’t left his counter).

At the centre of it all Mettaton’s soul laughed and held on, forcing itself to exist just long enough to watch the human’s soul shatter and their body turn to ash.

“My my, so this is Determination? It’s quite something, isn’t it darlings!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid thing I came up with after listening to the IKARUS remix of Power of NEO too many times.
> 
> Make of that what you will.


End file.
